I'm Begging You to Stay
by Rin-kun
Summary: Kai can’t go back home, so one of his teammates let’s Kai stay with him until his 18th birthday which is about five mouths away…. But what happens when Kai finds feelings for the teammate? Warning: lemons, rape and abuse. Chaper 4 is an important note!
1. Phoenix's Roommate

Some of you may have read this fic but it's changed and I thought up some news stuff I hope you like...

A/N: This is ratedR for later chapters. I hope you like it. NO FLAMES!!! I'd like constructive criticism only. This is a yaoi fic, so if you don't like that kind of thing you may want to leave this…

Summary: Kai can't go back home, so one of his teammates let's Kai stay with him until his 18th birthday (which is about five mouths away…). But what happens when Kai finds feelings for the teammate?

Pairings: Rei/Kai, later sight Lee/Kevin…

Disclaimer: Do you see Beyblade with Kenny or Rei and Kai kissing? Then I DO NOT own it!

The Phoenix's Roommate 

As the Russian teenage boy watched the World Championship finish with his team emerging victorious, he thought what he was going to do next. He could go back to his grandfather's mansion; what would his grandfather do to him for the boy's defiance? The young beyblader had no family anymore. At only seventeen he was alone… his grandfather would kill him if he came back. So many thoughts ran though his young mind that he didn't even notice the hand waving in front of his face.

" Hello! Earth to Kai! Come in Kai!" The Chinese blader stated waving a hand in front of Kai's face.

The young Russian beyblader snapped out of his thoughts and stared into the others eyes. " Yeah Rei… what?" He stated with a hint of confusion in his normally cold voice.

" Tyson won! We're gonna head back to Japan and go to Tyson's for a victory party! Come on… it'll be fun!" the blond smiled. Kai smirked back then walked out of the stadium. Waiting for the rest of the team, Kai watched as many people left to go back to the place, which they came from. Concealed in shadows, the Russian boy stared at all the people and spotted the one person he truly hated, Voltaire. He didn't move, speak or even breathe, in fear of Voltaire. The huge black limo drove up and Voltaire slid inside, not even noticing or caring for the teenager.

Kai sighed and waited more until finally, his friends emerged for the building. Tyson's grandfather got into the driver seat of the BBA bus and stayed until Mr. Dickinson and Tyson's father were on followed the young teenagers. Kai sat in the way back of the bus, away from the others. He mind wandered and he lies in his seat. A look that no one would ever see on Kai crossed his face, the look of sadness and misery. 'I'm alone…all of the others have a place to go but me…I have no where… no one,' Kai thought as he glanced at Tyson, who was fooling around with his dad and seemed so happy, 'look at him… I hate to say this but I envy him. He doesn't know what it's like to have no one who cares, to be utterly alone. Tyson's able to love and have friends, unlike me. I'm alone and destined to stay alone forever… I can't make friends or fall in love or anything.'

Kai's mind stay lost as silent tears rolled down his face. Everyone seemed so happy to go back to Japan. Kai could only hear Max and Rei's cheerful voices ring though the whole bus as the tears poured down his face. Wiping away all the tears and erasing all sadness from his face, the Russian boy stalked down the isle of the bus and into the airport with his duffle bag.

The captain of the team didn't talk until they got on the plane and it had taken off. The Russian stared out the window until a familiar voice snapped him out of it.

" Yo Kai what's up man? You've been really quiet," Tyson's annoying voice shattered the other boy's thoughts.

" Oh sorry I'm just think about when we get home," Kai said with what looked like a half smile.

" Are you gonna live with your grandfather still?" Asked the curious Chinese boy.

'Am I?' Kai thought, 'how can I? He'll kill me…' "I don't really have a choice now do I? I'm seventeen I can't live on my own it's against the law… I have to stay with my grand- Voltaire," Kai managed.

" Maybe you could stay with one of us… I mean you turn eighteen in like four or five months right? I think our parents wouldn't mind if they knew the problem…" Max smiled, trying to cheer Kai up.

" I don't want to be a burden for anyone… after all I put you though, you guys should hate me," Kai started but was interrupted.

" You're not a burden and we shouldn't hate. You're our friend and we want to help…" the raven-haired boy smiled, " You can stay with my family for sure…"

Kai looked unsure then thanked the young cat-like boy. The plane landed and the four teenagers, Mr. Dickinson, Tyson's grandfather, and Tyson's father walk off and a limo awaited them. They grabbed the duffle bags and went into the limo to go to Tyson's place. Upon arriving, the party commenced. The party went on hour upon hour and it seemed like everyone was having a great time, well everyone except a certain Russian. The cold-hearted teen stood away from his team and contemplated on what to do… should he go home and face Voltaire or should he go and stay with Rei for a few months?

'Why did life have to get so confusing all of the sudden?' Kai kicked himself mentally for being such an idiot. As the time slid by like sand though an hourglass, the party slowed to a haut. Rei called his family to see if Kai could stay for the months and they gladly agreed. Max's mother and father came to get him around ten and Tyson's dad gave Kai and Rei a ride to the airport to catch, yet another flight. Luckily it was only a six-hour flight of which they slept most the way. Rei's father, his only parent, came and got the two boys. The car ride only was about three hours, which again the two bladers slept though.

The sun had been up for nearly two hours and the car pulled into the driveway of a very nice Chinese style house. After the three men got out of the car, Kai stood there for a minute admiring the house and neighborhood. He had never seen anything quite like it… it was so peaceful and quiet; he liked it a lot. As Kai stood there in a dazed, Rei lightly hit him in the back of the head with Kai's duffle bag. Kai just glared at Rei and grabbed his bag.

Kai half-smiled as Rei gestured to the door. The two boys got in and went up to Rei's room.

" You can stay in here if it's not problem for you," Rei laughed at the amazed look on Kai's face as he looked around the room.

" It's… umm… fine," Kai stated with an unsure tone.

" You sure?" Rei asked earning only a nod from the Russian. With a small shrug, Rei smiled and showed Kai where to put his things, " here ya go."

Kai glanced around and thought it was pretty big for a small house.

A/N: I hope you like it so far, but if you want more I need at leastfive review. And again I say NO FLAMES!!! Thanks… Rei/Kai 4ever.


	2. Love stirs

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews this chapter LIVES!!!! Hope you like it!

A/N: This is rated NC-17 for later chapters. I hope you like it. NO FLAMES!!! I'd like constructive criticism only. This is a yaoi fic, so if you don't like that kind of thing you may want to leave this… And I'm sorry for taking so long to update, school final where killing me plus I trying to get a book done so I can send it to a publisher. But for now I'm all about this fan fic. Summary: Kai can't go back home, so one of his teammates let's Kai stay with him until his 18th birthday (which is about five mouths away…). But what happens when Kai finds feelings for the teammate? 

Pairings: Rei/Kai, later sight Lee/Kevin…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade! I only own this story… ** cries **I want Beyblade for Christmas.

What Am I Doing?

As sunlight filled the neko-jin's closed eyelids, the young boy stirred in his bed and slowly came out of it. Rei looked to the place where Kai had slept. If he didn't know Kai was there last night Rei would never have guessed it. 'Damn where'd he go?' Rei thought as he went to the bathroom to shower. Rei was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the water running. The cat-like one opened the bathroom door to see Kai standing behind a partly see though shower curtain. Luckily for Rei, Kai didn't notice Rei as the neko shut the door quickly.

'Holy Shit!! What if he noticed? He's gonna kill me! Damn!!' Rei thought as his heart raced and he started panting. Rei ran to his room and turn on his stereo. He needed to distract himself and having the song 'Addicted' by Simple Plan running through his ears didn't help much. Rei mind tossed around so many thoughts that, if asked, Rei wouldn't know left from right.

After about five minute, Kai walk in to Rei's room, fully dressed and dried. Rei face turned cherry red cause Kai to give the kitten a strange look. The Russian boy reached into his duffle bag, grabbed something that Rei couldn't see, and turned to Rei.

" Come on," Kai demanded. A state of confusion clouded Rei's face, " Rei you've got training today. So come on!"

Rei obeyed like a good little kitten should (A/N: sorry I had to say it). Grabbing Driger, Rei and Kai were out the door in little under a minute. The two boys went into the forest near Rei's house and were met by the White Tigers.

" Hey Rei!" Mariah said leaping at Rei, nearly knocking him over, "Oh hi Kai."

' Who the hell does that bitch think she is, hanging all over MY Rei like that! Wait since when have I been this protective? Damn, this little crush is getting worse.' Kai mentally said.

" Mariah… I can't breathe," Rei stated as Mariah let go of him, "Thanks. So why are you guys here?"

" We need to get some training in so we came out here. You guys wanna train with us?" Kevin asked.

" Is that ok with you Kai?" Rei asked, knowing Kai's feelings about train with too many people.

Kai scowled, which is his way of say sure, and growled low in his throat so it could barely be heard. Rei looked at his captain with slight confusion, but soon shrugged it off. 'Damn, I'm paranoid today. I just thought I heard Kai growling at us. I like to hear his moaning… WAIT What the HELL did I just think?' Rei thought shaking his head.

They all train for hours until it was too dark to see. The Chinese Bladebreaker said his goodbye to his White Tiger friends. The Russian watched as the pink-haired girl hugged his raven-haired neko-jin. Coughing lightly to get Rei's attention, Kai nodded his head in the direction of Rei's home. So the two boys trudged back to Rei's in mostly silence. 'I gotta tell him want I think of him well I still have the nerve to.' Kai's mind race repeating that thought over and over. Kai was the one to break the silence, which is most unlike him.

"Rei…" Kai said having second thoughts about what he was going to say. Rei stopped walking and turned to his friend. Kai continued, "Rei I… I gotta tell you something."

" Yeah so do I," Rei started with a gulp.

"You go first," both boys said.

" Rei… I… umm… I l-l-like you a lot," Kai stuttered.

" Yeah I like you a lot too a lot more than just a friend now. In fact I think I'm in love with you." Rei said.

" Really?" Kai asked in disbelief.

Without another word, Rei's lips met the Russian's. A chaste (I think I spelled that right) kiss turned to a passionate one and Rei slipped his neko-like tongue in Kai's mouth. The heat rose and soon the two boys remembered breathing is important. They pulled way from the loving warmth and walked together back toward Rei's, with Rei's hand wrapped in Kai's strong warm hand.

After arriving in the house Kai and Rei went straight to Rei's room to sit down. Kai sat down and Rei cuddled into his lap, ravishing this captain's mouth. So Kai took control, giving Rei little chose in the matter.

" Kai… I… I can't… breathe…" Rei gasped still kissing Kai madly.

" Then don't." Kai shoved his tongue in the neko's mouth again. After about three hours of constant making out, the two boys gave into the small wave of fatigue. "Good night my koneko."

" Good night to you, too, phoenix." With that Rei drifted off to a sweet slumper.

I really hate the way that went but it was the best I could think of. I'll probably get yelled at for it. Sorry it's short but to make up for it there will be a lemon in the next chapter I think. Thank you. R & R. I'll try and update soon.


	3. Tiger's Attack

A/N: Merry Christmas! Sorry… I didn't know what to write and I don't know if you'll all like it but I hope so. This chapter WILL be a lemon… My first guy/guy lemon… so NO FLAMING!!!! I hope it's good. If you want more I can make more if you have suggestions please give me them…. I think that there will be two or three more lemons so … Review. Well here goes my lemon hope you like and if not, hides don't hurt me….

Tiger's Playmate

It had been three weeks since Kai started living with the Neko boy. The Russian had gotten used to daily life there. He actually liked getting up early and do the chores with his fanged friend. The small friendship the two shared had become stronger. Kai had thought of Rei as a younger brother. But Rei didn't know if he loved Kai as a brother or just plain love him.

Today was more odd then they expected. A dark curtain of coldness filled the village making it so that the Russian and Chinese boys couldn't do most of the chores. Rei's father had gone away for a few weeks and all of Rei's friends were gone as well, leaving only Rei and Kai together.

They sat in the bedroom they shared, Rei watching the rainfall and Kai reading a book. Out of nowhere a flash of lightning struck and startled Rei, causing him to fall backwards on to Kai.

"S-Sorry Kai. I was startled and I couldn't help it," Rei smile nervously as his golden orbs collided with those beautiful crimson ones. The raven-haired boy couldn't control his raging feelings for the other anymore. Suddenly, Rei's lips attacked Kai's soft ones. The Chinese blader loved the taste of the other and craved more. He brushed his rough tongue across the Russian's bottom lip for entrance, which was surprisingly given. The neko boy explored every inch of the slate-haired boy's mouth. A state of ecstasy washed over the raven-haired one as he slowly broke away, both panting for air.

" I'm sorry Kai I couldn't-" Rei was cut short by a pair of hungry lips. Shock shown in Rei's eyes, but was soon changed to returning the kiss. The passion rose with the temperature and the two were in heaven. But in no time the kiss ended. Rei's dazed look slowly faded as Kai's gaze followed Rei's.

" Aishiteru Rei," Kai stated in a loving voice, "I always have."

" I love you too Kai! I always will, " Rei said as he practically jumped Kai. Rei's hands slipped up the back of Kai's shirt, caressing his muscular back and moving up, until the shirt was discarded. Soon the soft hands massaged the older boy's nipples, causing moans and groans of all kinds to escape the boy's mouth. Soon the hands were removed, but before Kai could protest, they were replaced with a hungry tongue.

Lathering the nipples with the rough tongue cause the strain in Kai's pant to grow worse. Rei, noticing this, let his hands roam lower and lower until they were at his pant line. With a little difficulty Rei slid Kai's pants off and threw them with the shirt. Rei's hands moved inside the boxers, he still wore, and search for their target, which was easily found. Rei's tongue finished as his hands remove the boxers and he played a little with Kai's member. Kai was in heaven again but still a little annoyed that Rei was still fully dressed. Kai pull Rei up to his face and kissed the neko-jin's lips. The Russian's hand slipped off the Chinese style shirt follow by the blue one, both being thrown with the earlier discarded clothes. Right after Kai ripped Rei pants and boxers off, Rei lowered his head to Kai's erection.

Licking the tip lightly, Rei loved hearing the sounds of pleasure coming from his koi. Kai's head fell back into the pillow as the pleasure wash over them. Rei's mouth suddenly engulfed Kai's whole shaft and sucked softly. Soft slowly changed to rough. Soon Rei had deep-throated Kai. Kai's screams of delight became louder and louder as Rei's hand started adding more pleasure by rubbing Kai nipples roughly. Kai buried his hands in Rei's hair in reaction to the enjoyment came in a rush.

Nearly ripping Rei's hair out, Kai screamed his neko-jin's name as Rei's mouth was filled with Kai's essence. Allowing only a few drops fall to his chin, Rei rose up to kiss Kai roughly; letting Kai taste himself.

Kai's tongue fought with Rei's for dominance, Rei emerging victorious. Rei reached under his bed to grab a bottle him put down there just in case. Straddling Kai's waist, Rei coated three fingers and his member with lubricate.

" Kai… are you sure about this…?" Rei whispered in his koi's ear.

" Never been more sure about anything…" Kai smirked as he bite on the nape in Rei's neck.

Rei moaned and slid one finger in Kai's tight hole, causing Kai to bite harder. Rei turned Kai over softly. Soon another finger followed by a final. Kai squirmed as he got used to the fingers. Shortly they were removed and replace with the head of Rei's erection. After Rei slowly pushed in fully, Kai squirmed again and screamed; the pain was BAD!!

" Please Kai-kun just relax…" Rei whispered sweetly in his ear, " the pain will go away soon if you relax."

Kai nodded, his eyes shut tight. Making sure Kai was relaxing more; Rei slowly pulled out and then thrust back in. Kai cried out in pain with a hint of pleasure.

Rei stayed completely still in the boy for a minute, worry in his eyes, then whispered to his Koi, " I promise the pain will go away… don't worry…" Rei slowly started move again and soon Kai notice that the pain really was gone. Kai started to scream out encouragement to Rei, who started to make the pace faster. Kai's eyes shut in ecstasy, but were soon opened again when a hand grasped his member stroking in time with the thrust.

After a few long minutes, Kai had cum in Rei hand and Rei had cum deep with in him. The neko-jin pulled out and crawled up the Russian's chest. Kai locked their lips together one more time before saying, "Next time… I'm on top."

Rei laughed slightly, " Yes your majesty." And with that the two boys drifted into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: I hope you like and if not tell me but no flames. The next chapter is going to be up hopefully sooner than this one was… Well please review!!! KAI/REI 4EVER!!!!!!


	4. IMPORTANT!

Hey anyone that still reads this story. As you know I don't update quickly but I'm planning on a few quick updates soon if you're still interested. SORRY SO MUCH! I hope to make it worth the wait.

Koneko Rin-kun


End file.
